Mega Man ZX: The Biometal Holder
by Nura Rikuo
Summary: After Biometal W explode. Some more event happen. Better submary inside.
1. Chapter 1

It's my first fict, so please enjoy. It has nothing to do with hard mode ending. Base on Grey ending. New Biometal. New Mega Men. New Foe.

* * *

Mega Man ZX: The Biometal Holder

After Model W was destroyed once again, it has split into even smaller fragment. The Biometal came shooting out from the cfortress. It has flew with the fragment of Biometal W. There were six Biometal that hasd came out. Including Biometal Z, Biometal H, Biometal L, Biometal F and Biometal P. They came burst out as a meteorite.

Unknow Location

"Father, Mother. You would haven't die if I was stronger." Cry a boy who lost his parent. His parent corspe was still in front of him.

Meanwhile, the flying fortress has crash. Model W explode and turn into more core. Along with the explode, the Biometal was blew out by Biometal Z power. This also include Biometal F, H, L, P to flew off in a Shooting Star form. It accidently pass the point where the boy lost his parent.

"Shooting Star? I want to wish, I wish that I could have more power to protect someone." The boy finish off his wish. Suddenly, another Meteorite from somewhere appear up. It suddenly change it course and head for him.

"Hmm, what's that?" The boy stood up and look at the meteor after he notice that something is getting louder.

"Wah? Why is it heading for me. Argh! I-I have to escaped." the boy shout and run off. Then he think:_"No, I can't just run away like this. And look, it's heading for my parent corspe. I must protect them." _Then he rush back to his parent body and put up hus guard.

"I will protect the one I love and everyone that I have met!" The boy shout and get readyto protect his parent.

Suddenly, the meteor head and crash into the ground. The impact make bounce off in a very far boy quickly rush back to checked the meteor.

"Where has it gone?" The boy ask after he look into the hole. The meteor that came to him has disappear. Suddenly, a floating fragment was in front of him.

The fragment look like and Omega letter in Greek. On the middle of it head it has a bue triangle gem which point downward. All of of the fragment is red. Except for the eye whis is blue.

"I'll make your wish come true." Said the fragment. It move closer to the boy and then enter his hand.

"Arghhh!" The boy scream in a pain.

A red light came bursting off from his body, it change into a white color after the burst have stop. The boy body stood up.

"What hace happen to me?" The boy asked. He turn to checked his body.

He is wearing a black undersuit inside. His helmet has a blue gem like the fragment. On the back of his head, there's a gold hair came out. He has a red jacket cover his top part. On his lower part. He was wearing a red short pant, alomg with a red boot. His hand was wearing a red glove. On his right hand, he was holding a Blue sword. The sword grip, crossed guard and rain guard was white but the blade part was blue. Near the rain guard, it has a wing-like grip from both side. In the fuller was filled with Greek alphabet. On his left hand has a red buster which has already stored up a red energy.

"The power, I can feel it. There are power running through my body." The boy relize that there are power running in his body.

"Finally you found what you need?" A voice came up from his head.

"Who's that? Show yourself." The boy order the owner of the voice.

"No I can't. Since I already have merged with you so I'm talking to your in your brain." The voicer owner answer.

"Then who are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Biometal O. You can call me Omega for short. The fragment of old and reploid that can fuse with human in order to become Model O." Omega answer.

"Why did you choose me?" He ask another question.

"It was your heart that was calling for me." Omega answer.

"My, my heart?" The boy asked.

"Yes. Your heart was calling for power, and accidently call me." Omega answer.

"Now, tell me your name, boy." Omega order.

"My name is..."

5 year later at Legion

Competitor room

"Please register your name. Choose the force you want to join. We'll put you in the unit that fit you. Also your dream" Said the Judge.

"If you have done, handle it to me." He continue.

_Scribble scrible_

Everyone write their name. The team they want to join and their dream.

Then everybody walk up and handle their sheet to the judge and wander of to wait for the result. Suddenly a boy walk out from the shadow corner of the room.

"Hey, kid. Why don't you choose the Raider? It's sound like you can raid on someone." A voice asked.

"Omega, how many time do I have to tell you that raider were group of people that raid on Maverick, not against human together." The boy told the thing call Omega.

"All right, all right. I give up. But why do you have to join the Guardian? Not the Hunter." Omega ask again.

"Hunter take job that will help that will Legion. Guardian protect people Maverick outbreak. Please remember that Omega." The boy order him.

"Whatever since you is the person who decide, Sol." Omega finally said his name. He walked out from the shadow. He has a silver pointy hair that mosly point to the back. He wore a red scarf which look like it has worn out. He wear a black undershirt that end at his elbow. His undershirt was cover by a silver jacket. He wear a midnight blue touser that cover up to his gold boots. He wear a glove with an ancient Greek alphabet.

"Oh! By the way, does all Biometal wielder can use telephatic communicate with there Biometal?"Sol ask Omega.

"I don't know since you're my first "Bio Matches" Omega asnwer.

"Thanks." Sol take Omega advice.

10 minutes later

"All competitor please get back to your room and wait for the judge, please" the speaker call out for everyone to get back to their room.

"Kido, head back to your room." Omega told Sol.

"Okay. But why do you have to be so hurry?" Sol ask as he walked to the room he had been.

"Because I want to know what rank you would be. Also keeping about you is a Mega Man that wield me, is so uncool." Omega answer

"Whatever, I will just head to the room as quick as I can." Sol head back to the room.

Competing room

"Please come and get back you envelope by you I.D." The judge order.

One-by-one, each student walked out and came back with a excited, frighten faces.

"Next, Sol Del San. Please come and get your envelope." Sol was called to get his sheet. He take it and walked back to his seat.

After everyone received their sheet, they were told to open the envelop. Some people smiled, some cry. When Sol open his, it's said that: _"To Sol del San. The Force you have asked for is available. You will start in the lowest unit of the Guardian. Tomorrow we'll give out the License of each Force at Legion before you head to the Base. So please come here again tomorrow. Sign __Sage Trinity__"_

"Hey kid. You pass, but still in the lowest rank." Omega cheer him.

"That's what a new starter used to be. But you still can improove your rank."

_Ding Dong_

"All competitor please go home now. For the person who pass, please come to Legion again tomorrow." The speaker told the competitor.

."Let's head home." Sol said before he left the Legion with the transerver.

Unknown Location

"_Phew. _We found another Biometal. Let's send it to the Legion right away." Said a young male Hunter.

"I bet that we'll get rank up." Said a young female Hunter.

"If all Biometal is found, Well probably get a very high rank up since we've found three. Haven't we?"

"Probably."

"Okay let's head back to the base."

* * *

Okay. How's the first chapter. I'm coming with the second as soon as I can.


	2. Sorry letter

I' really sorry for late updating. I haven't master all of Model O move from the game and I don't really quite have time. Sorry, but as soon as I master them. I will quickly update it. Thanks for waiting.


End file.
